


The Bond

by PhantomBand2579



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBand2579/pseuds/PhantomBand2579
Summary: Denise is taken away from every thing she knows. Snoke trains her and introduces her Kylo Ren little does she know it's her old love Ben Solo
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Snoke (Star Wars) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Denise gets put into Ben’s life when Luke finds her in an alleyway on Chandrila. Ben and Denise became inseparable since Luke brought her home. They did everything together. When Ben turned ten and Denise turned nine, they started to show how powerful they were with the force. Luke decided to take Ben to the temple with him and keep Denise with Leia and Han. As the years went on, they noticed they had a bond with each other where they could still see and talk to each other. When Denise turned 14 and Ben was 15, they started to fall for each other.

Denise is outside sitting down on the grass looking at the stars and Ben is in his hut studying when their bond connects them. Denise giggles, “Are you thinking about me again, Solo?” She smiles looking at him.

“All the time, sweetheart.” He says smiling back looking up from his book.

Denise blushes. They keep talking until they hear a noise come from Denise’s side of the connection. “What was that?” Ben asked.

“I don’t know could be dad and Chewie coming back. I’ll go check.” Denise says getting up.

“Okay, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The connection closes and Denise goes inside to see what the noise was and everything goes black.

Denise regains consciousness when she looks around, she sees she’s in a cell. The cell door opens and two stormtroopers and a man in a general’s uniform walk in. She curls herself up in the corner as a stormtrooper holds out a pair of cuffs. “It’s better if you don’t fight.” The red-haired man says. Denise stands up and walks up to them then holds out her wrists. They take her to a lift, and they ascend. They get to their destination and walk into a red room where a man like creature sits on a throne.

They stop in front of him. “General Hux please remove these restraints, this lovely girl is our guest.” The man says. Hux removes the cuffs and goes back to standing at attention. “Come closer, my child.” He says. Denise walks up to him with her hands folded in front of her. “Do you know who I am, dear?” Denise shakes her head. “My name is Snoke, I am the Supreme Leader of the Frist Order.” He says with a smile. Her eyes go wide.

“I’m on a First Order ship?” Denise asks.

“Yes, you are.”

“I don’t know anything about the Resistance Leia wouldn’t let me be apart of those things.” Denise says shaking.

“My dear, we are not going to hurt you I’m going to train you.”

“Train me?”

“Yes, just like how Luke Skywalker is trying your friend Ben Solo.”

“You know about that?”

“My child, I know everything and I know how much you love him.”

Denise looks down, “I know Jedi’s can’t have attachments.” She says. Snoke puts his boney finger under her chin to look at him. “My lovely girl, I will train you better than a Jedi.” Snoke says with a smile.

“Do you want me to call you master?”

“No, my dear you can call me Uncle Snoke.”

“Yes, Uncle Snoke.”

Snoke smiles at how obedient she is. “General Hux, please show Denise her new living quarters.” Hux nods and has Denise follow him. They get to a room that will be across from his. They walk in and he shows her around. “Whatever you need ask me and I will run it by the Supreme Leader. Any questions?” He asks standing stark.

“I’m never going to see my family again, am I?” Denise asks with tears forming.

Hux relaxes his stance a bit feeling his heart break for this young girl. “If you need anything Denise come to me. I will make sure you are well taken care of.” He says in a polite tone. She goes up and hugs him. He freezes for a bit then hugs back.

As the years go on, Denise blossoms into lovely young woman and a force to be recon with in the First Order. Snoke works and trains her hard, but when she steps out of line or messes up, she gets punished from his guards or him personally. Hux becomes a true friend to her and takes care of her every time she gets punished. She has also became friends with Captain Phasma and some of the stormtroopers. Denise still misses her family and her connection with Ben has stop.

Snoke sent Denise on a mission for a year and she gets to come back. While on her ship she takes a shower, straightens her hair, and puts on a black formal long dress with a slit down the side of her right leg, with cape sleeves, and a pair of black high heels. Her ship lands on the Finalizer and she lets down the ramp. When she walks down, she sees Hux there waiting for her. She runs up and hugs him and he hugs her back. “I’m so glad your back, Nise.” Hux says pulling back.

“I am too, I missed you.” Denise says smiling.

“I missed you, too, Supreme Leader has requested our presence.” Hux says.

Denise nods and they go to lift to go to where his hologram will be. They walk in and Denise see a tall man in all black with a cap and a helmet. “Ah there is my lovely girl.” Snoke says smiling at her. Denise bows to him in respect. “I sense your mission went well, my young apprentice?” He asks already knowing the answer. “Yes, Uncle Snoke.” She answers him. The masked man snaps his head to her for not calling him master. Denise can feel the anger come off him in waves. “Uncle Snoke, I would advise this man to be careful on his next action before I force throw him into a wall.” Denise says putting her hands behind her back to show she’s not backing down. Hux laughs knowing what this man is capable of but knows Denise can be worse.

“Denise this is my new apprentice, Commander Kylo Ren, he came to me when you left for your mission.” Snoke tells her. He can feel her anxiousness come off of her. “My dear, I would never throw you away you mean to much to me. Remember we have a bond.” He says calming her nerves.

Denise nods putting her hands in front of her. “Now, down to business, we have been working on plans for the new weapon Kylo and Hux you are in charge of it, but I want Denise in on it allow her impute.” Snoke tell both men. “Yes, sir, I will catch her up to speed.” Hux says.

“I don’t think this _girl_ should have impute on anything. She is too weak to handle this.” Kylo says with his vocoder voice.

“Half the things we have, _Ren_ , is because of Denise.” Hux said with venom.

Kylo goes to draw his lightsaber, but Denise is faster pulling hers out and igniting casting a purple glow and points it at Kylo’s neck. Kylo freezes looking at her. “I will not be underestimated Kylo Ren, I will knock on your ass faster than you can say Wookie. Now if you are done being a dick then lets our master finish.” Denise says with a straight face. Kylo lets out a huff and nods. Denise deactivates her saber and puts back on her belt that on her dress.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Denise puts on a black pencil skirt, black V-neck top with slits down her shoulder then her forearm, with black heels. She wears her hair down and puts on her First Order necklace. She goes and walks to the Command Center to meet Hux and Kylo Ren. As she gets close, she hears yelling and things being thrown. She walks in to see Kylo’s lightsaber ignited and Hux pointing his blaster at Kylo. “What the hell is going on here?” Denise asks voice raised.

“He started it!” Both men yell.

“I don’t care who started I’m ending it put your weapons away, now.” She demands.

Hux puts his blaster in its holster but Kylo keeps his lightsaber on. Denise looks at him with a stern look. Hux know that look anywhere. “Ren, I would do what she says.” Hux warns him.

“She can’t do anything to me.” Kylo growls.

Denise lifts her hand and force throws him into the nearest wall causing him to drop his saber. He hit the wall so hard it makes a dent. She walks over and picks up his saber then deactivates it. She hooks it next to hers. She walks over to him and crouches to look him in mask slit where his eyes are. “After the meeting you can get it back. I can’t risk my men getting hurt, because you get your boxers in a bunch.” She tells him. She stands up and goes back to the table.

Kylo gets up and joins them. They go over the plans for the weapon. As Denise is looking over the blue prints she sees a how well put together it is. “It looks good, what is it going to be used for?” She asks. Hux is hesitant to answer knowing her past.

“On the Rebels, but we are going to test it on other planets first.” Kylo answers.

“What planets?” She asks messing with her necklace .

“Hosnian System.” Hux answers.

Denise nods her head not looking at either of the men. “Once we find the Rebel base, we will aim the weapon there.” Kylo says.

“You haven’t found it yet?” Denise looks at Kylo.

“No, but we are working on it.” Hux answers.

“I would like to be posted on anything going on with the Rebels.” Denise demands getting up.

“Why should…” Kylo starts to say.

“Will do, Denise.” Hux interrupts Kylo.

“Now if you excuse me, I’m going to go to my room and meditate.” Denise bows to the gentlemen then leave.

Kylo scuffs through his helmet and looks at Hux. “What makes her so special?” He asks.

“She is powerful with the force more than you are.” Hux answers him.

“She has no right to demand anything.”

“She is ranked higher than you and me, so she has every right to.”

“I bet she’s a whore then.”

Hux snaps his head to him, “You have no idea what she has been through, Ren, I would think twice before getting on her bad side it never ends well.” Hux storms off to go check on Denise.

He punches in her code and sees her on her couch in a black tank top and pajama pants meditating. She opens her eyes and sees him. She pats the spot next to her. He goes and sits down, he holds his hand out and she takes it. “How are you doing?” Hux asks.

“Is he always like that?” She asks trying to avoid his question.

“Yep, all the time.”

She looks down trying not to cry. “I don’t know what to do, Hux. I don’t know how much longer I can take being here.” She says in a whisper like tone.

“I know, Nise, I’m not going to hold you back from anything.” He says pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I’m going to the training room.” Denise gets up and leaves.

She walks to the training room and punches the code in. She sees Kylo with his cape off. He stops and looks at her. She puts her hands up. “I’m going to the spot in the corner to meditate.” She says. He nods and she goes to the corner she pointed to. She starts to meditate breathing deep. Kylo just stares at her. “I can feel your eyes on me, Commander.” She says opening her eyes.

“I’m just trying to figure you out.” He says going over to her sitting in front of her.

“Why?”

“Hux says I shouldn’t get on your bad side.”

Denise giggles at that and something feels familiar about to Kylo. “He would say something like that.”

“What is your story?”

“Well, I grew up with a loving family even though I wasn’t blood. My best friend was sent away to train with the Jedi and I started to fall in love with him. I was taken away by Uncle Snoke and he trained me. Have been here ever since.”

“Snoke kidnapped you?”

“Yeah, he said that he would train me better than the Jedi.”

Kylo nods his head. Denise feels Snoke trying to come through the bond he “made” with her. “If you excuse me I have a meeting with Uncle Snoke.” Denise says getting up.

She walks out the training room and goes to the lift. She get to the room where his hologram is and bows to him. “My lovely girl, I can feel conflict in you, why?” Snoke asks.

“I miss my family and Ben.” Denise answers not looking at him.

“My child look at me.”

Denise looks up at him. “Remember what I told you, they don’t love you anymore and as for Ben he has forgotten all about you.” She looks down with tears in her eyes. He uses the force to make her look at him again. “But I will never forget about you and I love you, you believe me right?”

“Yes, Uncle Snoke.”

“I hate to do this my dear, but to get rid of that conflict I’m going to have to punish you.”

Denise can only nod preparing herself what is to come. He forces his way into her mind. She tries not to scream from the pain. He digs deeper causing her to fall to her hands and knees. He finally lets her go when he sees her tears fall down. He lets her leave.

She weakly walks to the lift to go to her floor. When she gets off she walks to her door and sees Kylo standing there. Kylo sees her and know that look all to well. She goes to pass out, but Kylo catches her in time and knocks on Hux’s door. “What do you want…” As Hux opens the door he sees Kylo holding Denise bridle style. “Shit.” Hux goes to Denise’s door and punches her code in. They walk in to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux has Kylo lay her down on her bed. After a few hours she wakes up with a gasp. Hux goes to her side trying to calm her. Kylo can only watch seeing a different side of Hux. “Nise, did he hurt you again?” Hux asks pushing her hair back.

“He went into my head.” Denise answers shaking.

“What did he want?”

“He felt the conflict in me. How did I get here?”

“I carried you. You passed out.” Kylo speaks up.

Denise gets up and goes up to him. “Thank you for catching me, Commander.” She says bowing a little. She turns to Hux. “I’m going to go take a shower.” She goes to the refresher. Hux gets off the bed. “Thank you.” Hux tells Kylo.

“Is she okay?” Kylo asks.

“She will be.” Hux answers.

Kylo nods then leaves. Denise gets out and put her pajamas back on. She goes out to the living room to see Hux still there. She sits next to him on the couch. “Uncle Snoke told me that my family never loved me and Ben has forgotten all about me. He will be the only one who loves me.” She says will tears welling up.

“Well, I will always love you.” Hux says cupping her cheek.

A few months go by, Kylo and Denise are getting along and she has became the mediator for him and Hux. Denise still keeps feeling conflicted. Snoke keeps on training her. This time she is training with the red guards and it gets ugly. She comes out of the throne room wearing black leggings, black sports bra with a zip up hoodie, and tennis shoes. Her lip is busted, has a black eye, stomach is bruised, and her knuckles are bleeding. As she gets off the lift and Hux sees her clutching her stomach. “Denise.” Hux runs to her.

“I think they broke a rib.” Denise says leaving on him.

“Do you want to go to the med bay?”

“No, I’ll have a medical droid come to my room.”

They run into Kylo and Denise covers her stomach with her hoodie, but Kylo notices the bruises. “Kylo.” Denise says.

“Denise.” Kylo says.

“What do you want, Ren?” Hux asks.

“Supreme Leader wants to see us.”

“Can’t you…”

“It’s okay, Hux.” Denise says putting her hand on his arm

Hux spots a trooper. “FN-2187 take Denise back to her quarters and call for a medical droid.” Hux orders. Denise and the trooper walk away when the get around the corner Denise hooks her arm into his. “Thanks Finn.” Denise says.

“No problem. You okay, Denise?” Finn asks.

“Nothing more than I can handle.” She answers.


	4. Chapter 4

After a week of healing Denise is back to normal. Her and Hux have been requested to meet Kylo in the hanger of the Finalizer. She puts on black maxi dress; plunging neckline with straps that cross in the back, slits up both legs stopping at midthigh, and tool all around the skirt paired with her black sandal heels. She puts hair half up half down with her first order necklace. She gets to the hanger and stands next to Hux. Kylo’s ship comes in and the ramp comes down. He comes out with a resistance pilot in cuffs. “Ren I see you brought a prisoner.” Hux says.

“He has information regarding Skywalker.” Kylo says through his helmet.

The pilot looks at Denise in awe. “And what’s your name, lovely?” He asks smiling. Hux back hands him. “You don’t speak to her.” He says sternly.

“General, it’s okay. I’m Denise, this is General Hux, and I see you met Commander Ren.” Denise says sweetly.

“You don’t have a special title.” The pilot says.

“I don’t need one. Commander, lets go ahead and take him for questioning.” She says looking at Kylo.

Kylo nods and they all walk to an interrogation room. Kylo starts to question him then it gets ugly as Hux and Denise watch. Kylo start to rip through the pilot’s mind. She quickly walks away to calm down.

After awhile Denise walk back to check on the pilot when she sees Finn walking away with him. “Finn?” Denise calls to him.

“Yes, ma’am.” He say turning to face her with the pilot.

“What are you doing?”

“We are escaping.” He answers knowing he can’t lie to her.

“Dude.” The pilot says.

“What?”

“We can’t trust her.”

“I want to go with you.” Denise says.

“What?” Both men ask.

“I’m tired of being a prisoner here I want to go back to base with you.” Denise pleads.

“Fine.” The pilot says.

They are able to get a tie fighter and go to D’Qar. During the flight Denise found out the pilot’s name is Poe and Poe finds out about Denise’s past and how she got in the First Order.

They get to the base and when they land blaster are drawn on them. Poe tries to get them to put them down but they won’t listen. Leia breaks through the crowd with Rey next to her. “What is going on here?” She asks looking around then her eyes land on Denise. “Put your blasters down!” She demands. “Mom!” Denise yells running to Leia. They hug each other both crying. Leia pulls back to get a good look at her. “My sweet girl, how did you get here?”

“That would be where I come in, General. Her and this trooper Finn help me escape.” Poe says.

“Come lets take this somewhere more private.” Leia says.

They go to her office and gives them tea. “What happened?” Leia asks.

“Snoke took me and trained me. He said I would be better than a Jedi. He also told me that you guys didn’t love me anymore and that Ben forgot about me.” Denise says playing with her dress.

“Oh honey, Han and I never stopped looking for you and then Ben went to Snoke.”

“What?!”

“You didn’t see him there?”

“No, I didn’t feel him either.”

“Well, the important thing is your safe and Han and Chewie should be back soon. Rey can you show her where she will be and get her different clothes.”

Rey nods and shows that Denise is across from where Finn will be. Rey gives her leggings and a tank top with a jacket and some boots. Denise thanks her and Rey leaves her be.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Denise wakes up and puts on her clothes that Rey gave her. Her and Finn meet up in the hallway. They link arms and go to the hanger. They see Poe and go over to him, they chat for a while when Leia comes out with Han and Chewie. Han pauses and sees Denise. She runs up to him and they hug. “I thought we lost you.” Han says holding her close. He pulls back to look at her. “Look how beautiful you grew up to be.”

“I’m sorry, daddy.” Denise says with tears.

“What do you have to be sorry for none of this is you fault.”

“I should have left sooner maybe I would have made Ben stay.”

“Honey, Snoke made him to far gone.” Chewie grunts.

“Where do we go from here?” Finn asks.

“Well, you two can stay on the base with us, but Denise you need to hide your force signature for a while.” Leia says.

Denise nods understanding. They all go inside the base to catch up.

A year goes by with Denise and Finn on the base. Finn has been a big help and Denise has helped Rey with training a bit without using her own force. Denise has become close with Rey and Poe. They finally get word on when the weapon will get fired up. They all go to the command center to have a game plan. “Can’t we just go in there and shoot at it?” Poe asks.

“No, it’s a lot stronger than the Death Star.” Finn answers.

Everyone keeps question and arguing, while Denise keeps looking at the blueprints that she hasn’t seen in a while. Han goes over to her which makes everyone quite down. “What are you thinking about, kid?” Han asks her.

“I’m trying to find the weakest point.” She answers.

“They didn’t build one, did they?” Finn asks her.

“I’ve studied these for hours to make sure they were to Snoke’s standers.” She says. “There.” She zooms in on where she is pointing.

“How are we going to destroy it?” Poe asks.

“Daddy, do you still have those bombs?”

“Yeah, why?”

“That is the only way to destroy it. No other way.”

“Alright, I’m going to need Chewie, Finn, and Rey.” Han says.

“I want to go.” Denise demands.

“No, I can’t lose you again and I need you here to help Leia.”

Denise nods looking down. They get things set up and Han and they leave to Starkiller Base.

As they get things set up Han sees Kylo on the bridge and starts to talk to him. Denise gets a feeling from the force that something isn’t right. Kylo drives his lightsaber through Han and Denise feels it. “DADDY!” Denise yells holding her stomach. She drops to her knees causing a force wave to shoot out of her having things around her go flying. Poe runs over to her trying to get her up. “No!” She yells crying. “Someone go get Leia!” Poe yells.

Leia runs out to the hanger where Denise and Poe are. She sees Denise holding her stomach crying. Poe keeps trying to get her up. Leia gets in front of her. “Denise, honey, I need you to look at me.” Leia says trying to stay calm.

“He’s gone!” Denise yells looking at Leia.

“I know, sweetheart, but right now he needs you to be strong.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. You know why?”

Denise shakes her head no. “Because you are my daughter, I taught you to be strong no matter what the universe throws at us.” Leia says cupping her cheek. Denise nods and wipes her eyes. Her and Leia get off the ground and brush off their clothes. “Poe, do we have word on the explosives?” Denise asks turning to him.

“Yes, they went off a few minutes ago.” Poe answers.

“Okay, they should be back any minute I need medics on standby.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Poe gives Denise’s orders right as the Falcon lands. Finn gets taken to get looked at. Denise goes over to Rey and Chewie. “I’m so sorry, Denise.” Rey tells her. Denise just hugs her.

A few weeks go by, Finn is better and healed. No one gave a second thought to Denise’s force blast. On the Supremacy it did not go unnoticed by Snoke or Kylo. Snoke called both Kylo and Hux into his throne room. “There was a strong presents in the force. Did you feel it to, Ren?” Snoke asks.

“Yes, sir.” He answers.

“That was my lovely girl. Hux, I want you to go to get her, just you. I will send you the coordinates.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Hux says leaving.

“Why would you want that scum back?” Kylo asks with grit.

“Because, she has more brains than this entire ship combined. She is mine.”

Hux gets on his ship and flies to where Denise is. When he lands and walks down the ramp he is greeted with blasters. Leia, Denise, Poe, Rey, Finn, and Chewie walk out. “Tell them to put their blasters away.” Denise says low. Leia has her them put their blasters down. “What are you doing here, Hux?” Denise asks.

“Snoke sent me to get you.” He answers.

“How did he find her?” Rey asks.

Denise runs her hand through her hair. “When Han died. When I fell to my knees there was a force blast.” She says cursing herself.

“You know he won’t stop with just me, Nise. He will try through your connection.” Hux says walking up to her.

“You have a force connection with Snoke.” Leia says.

“It wasn’t her choice it was forced on her.” Finn adds.

Denise is biting her thumb nail and pacing in the space between them and Hux. She stops and looks at him. “If I go with you will you make sure they won’t get attacked?” Denise asks Hux.

“You have my word.” Hux answers.

“Fine, I’ll go with you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Denise says goodbye to her family and gets on Hux’s ship. Once they set a course for the Supremacy Hux goes over to her with clothes. She gives him a questioning look. “You know how he likes you dressed.” Hux says with sympathy. She nods and gets dressed. When they land and Hux puts the ramp down he walks out first. Denise then walks down wearing a black lacey off the shoulder with a short shirt with train with a slit down the middle and black high heels along with the First Order necklace. Ap’lek is waiting for them. “Hello, Ap’lek, it’s good to see you again.” Denise says smiling.

“It’s always good to see you.” Ap’lek says through his helmet. “The Supreme Leader is waiting.”

“Lead the way.”

Ap’lek takes them to the throne room. Denise sees Kylo kneeling in front of Snoke as they walk in. “Take off that mask.” Snoke demands. Kylo takes it off and throws it to the side. Snoke looks up and sees Denise. “Ah, there’s my lovely girl.” He says smiling. Kylo gets up not looking back at her.

“Hi, Uncle Snoke.” Denise says bowing a bit.

“I have missed you so, our logic has been thrown out the window by this child in a mask.”

“I killed Han Solo!” Kylo yelled.

Denise starts to play with her necklace. “But you are still at war with yourself young Solo.” Snoke adds. Denise freezes her eyes going wide. “Ben Solo is dead.” Kylo stresses. Denise closes her eyes and looks away from Snoke.

Snoke turns to Denise feeling her sadness. “My lovely girl, don’t be fooled by him, Ben Solo is still alive.” He says. Denise snaps her head to look at him. “For you see Kylo Ren is Ben Solo, the boy you loved all those years ago and still do I feel.” Snoke adds. Kylo looks at Denise and starts to remember her. Denise keeps her eyes on Snoke. She puts her hand on her stomach as she starts to feel weak. “Come here my child.” He commands. Denise picks up the sides over her dress and walks up to him. “Did you really think you would get away from me?” He ask sweetly.

“No, Uncle Snoke.” Denise says with tears welling up,

Snoke puts his boney hand on her cheek and Denise tenses. Kylo clenches his jaw keeping his thoughts blocked from Snoke. “Good, because I could find you anywhere, right. You know how strong our bond is.” Snoke says rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

“Yes, Uncle Snoke.” She say as a tear falls down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the dress.  
> https://www.dhgate.com/product/2019-new-black-prom-dress-off-the-shoulder/457875767.html


	7. Chapter 7

“General Hux.” Snoke says still looking at Denise.

“Yes, Sir?” Hux asks.

“Take my lovely girl to her room and she cannot leave until I say otherwise.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” He answers holding his arm out for her.

Denise goes to Hux and clings to his arm as they go to her room. Kylo looks at them and clenches his fist. When they get to her room she lets go of Hux and starts to pace. “Are you okay?” Hux asks. All she can do is nod as she feels a pressure in her chest. “I’ll make sure you have the best care.” He reassures her.

“Did you know?” She asks trying to control her breathing.

“Know what?” He tries to act dumb.

“Did you know that Kylo was Ben Solo, my friend, the man I have love forever?” She emphases.

Hux looks down nodding. Denise ends up braking a vase with the force. “I didn’t want you to get hurt by Snoke if you found out.” He says.

“More then I already h…” Denise freezes holding her chest.

“Denise?” He asked worried.

Denise start to find it hard to breath and lightheaded. She falls to her knees. Hux runs over to her. “Nise, what’s wrong?” He looks her over.

“My f…force bond with B…Ben is gone.” She says with tears coming down.

An hour later, two stormtroopers come to get Denise to take her Snoke. When they get there, Kylo still doesn’t have his mask and then sees Rey being held by the force. “Rey!” She yells as she starts to run to her. Snoke makes Denise freeze. “My lovely girl, you have become friends with this scavenger?” Snoke asks.

“She’s my family.” She answers gritting her teeth.

“I told you, your family doesn’t love you anymore.”

“Denise don’t listen to him! We love you!” Rey yells.

“Even Ben forgot about you.” Snoke pushes.

Denise feels tears come down knowing he’s right with that. “I’m the only family you will ever have.” Snoke laughs.

“I hate you! I hope that they kill you!” Denise yells.

Snoke rips into her mind letting go of Rey. Denise is screaming bloody murder. Rey goes over to Kylo. “You will never leave!” Snoke yells to Denise. “Ben you need to do something.” Rey pleads with him.

“She disobeyed him.” Kylo says in a shaky voice.

“Do you know what that thing has put her through. He forced a bond with her.”

Kylo looks at Rey with anger in his eyes. “If you love her like she loves you then you need to stop this.” Rey demands. Kylo looks back at them and sees Rey’s lightsaber next to Snoke. He uses the force to activate it making it go through the middle of Snoke. Denise drops to the floor. Rey makes the saber come to her slicing him in half. Kylo and Rey fight the red guards. When defeated Rey runs to Denise. Rey holds her trying to see if she is breathing. Kylo just stands frozen looking at Denise. Hux runs in with Poe, Finn, and Chewie. Hux looks at Denise then Snoke then Kylo. “What did you do?!” Hux yells. Finn goes over to Denise and picks her up bridle style. “Finn?” Denise asks weakly.

“I’m here, Nise, I got you.” Finn says kissing her head.

They start to leave to get Denise to the base. “Wait!” Kylo yells. Everyone turns to look at him. “Let her stay with me.” He says.

“No way.” Finn says.

“She deserves to be back with Leia.” Poe says.

“Shouldn’t we let Denise decide.” Rey points out.

Everyone looks at Denise. “Your not my Ben anymore. Goodbye.” She says with tears coming down. Kylo looks at her in awe as they leave. “Now what, Ren?! We have no leader!” Hux yells then feeling it hard to breath.

“I am the Supreme Leader and I will get Denise back.” Kylo says letting go of Hux.

Once they get to the base, the medical team was waiting for them. Denise has stopped moving with shallow breathing. Leia is at Denise’s side as they rush her into the medbay. All they can do is watch as they work on her. A few hours later the doctor come out to talk to them. “Well, she is stabilized, but I don’t know how long she will be like this.” The doctor says.

“Is there a reason why?” Poe asks.

All the doctor can do is shake his head feeling bad. They go in and sit with her.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks go by, Denise isn’t getting any better no matter what they do. “It seems like she is giving up even though her labs are fine.” The doctor says looking at her labs.

“Why?” Rey asks.

“She has no reason to live.” Leia says.

“What do you mean?” Poe asks.

“Her force bond with Ben is gone when she found out what side he was on.” She answers holding Denise’s hand.

“And it didn’t help after Snoke was killed with the bond they had even with it being forced.” Finn added.

Leia nods. “How do we save her?” Rey asks. Leia sighs and looks at Denise then back at the group. “We have to call Kylo.” Leia answers.

“No, no way.” Finn says.

“How can he help her?” Poe asks.

“I will explain when he gets here now someone go and call him.” Leia demands.

Rey goes to the command center to call the First Order. “I need to speak to Kylo Ren.” She say.

“He doesn’t speak to rebel scum.” An officer retorts.

They argue for a while until Hux gets on. “What is this about?” Hux asks kind of annoyed.

“It’s about Denise.”

Hux tenses up for a moment. “He is in a meeting right now but I will give him the message.” Hux says. Rey tells him and Hux goes to Kylo’s quarters then knocks on his door. Kylo opens it with an angry look on his face. “Someone better be dying, Hux.” Kylo growls.

“Someone is. It’s Denise, they need you to go to the base.” Hux says with sadness.

“Prepare my ship.” Kylo says storming out.

Kylo gets there and is met by Rey and she take him to Denise’s room. He walks in and sees that Denise is very pale and hooked up to IVs along with oxygen to keep her alive. He also sees that Leia is by her side holding her hand. “What’s wrong with her?” Kylo asks.

“She’s giving up.” Rey answers.

“What?!”

“Mama?” Denise says in a weak voice.

“Yes, my sweet girl.” Leia says stroking her hair.

“Where’s Ben?” She asks not knowing Kylo is there.

Leia looks at both Rey and Kylo then back to Denise. “He’s on a mission, sweetie, he’ll be back soon.” Leia answers. Denise nods weakly then shivers. “Poe?” She asks.

“I’m coming, Nise.” Poe says getting in next to her.

Kylo clenches his jaw watching Poe. “Is it because of what Snoke did to her?” He asks keeping his eyes on Denise.

“No, it’s because the bond she had with you is gone when she found out you were Ben.” Rey answers.

Kylo snaps his head to her. “Is there a way to save her?” Kylo asks breathing heavily. Leia walks over to the two of them. “She has to reconnect with you, Ben, if we want her to live. I can’t loose both of my children.” Leia answers looking at him. Kylo looks at them then Denise then back to them sighing. “She won’t be able to come back.” He says.

“We will cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, her living is important.” Leia says.

“I will get things ready.” Kylo says leaving.

They get everything ready and get on the Falcon. Poe and Rey pilot to the Finalizer while Chewie holds Denise to keep her warm. When they land they walk down the ramp with Kylo and Hux waiting. “No harm will come to her?” Rey asks.

“You have my word.” Hux answers.

“It has to be full body skin to skin contact and R2 has to stay with her at all times.” Rey tells Kylo.

“Fine.” Kylo says.

Chewie hands Denise over to Kylo. Denise moves a bit from the shifting. She looks up to see Kylo looking down at her. “Ben, your back.” She says weakly touching his cheek. Kylo puts his hand on hers and goes back to his quarters with R2.

When they go in Kylo takes her to the bedroom and lays her down. R2 doesn’t see a threat and goes by the door and rests. Kylo takes off all of her clothes except her panties then pull back the covers and lays her down. She curls up and whimpers at the cold. “I know. I know. Hang on, sweetheart.” He says sweetly. Kylo strips down to his boxers then gets in next to her. She curls up to him and buries her face in his chest. He pulls the covers over them then strokes her hair. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, you’ll be better soon.” He says kissing her head.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Kylo wakes up to an alert on his data pad. He looks to see he has a meeting to get to, but doesn’t want to move from his spot with Denise curled up to him. He gently maneuvers her trying not to wake her. He gets dressed and tells R2 let him know if she wakes up before he get back then he leaves. An hour later, Denise wakes up feeling a lot healthier. She looks down and sees that she’s naked. R2 rolls over to her as she covers herself up with the sheet. “R2 where am I?” She asks. R2 beeps his answers. “Why am I in his room?” R2 beeps at her. “He really wanted to save me.” She sighs. Denise runs her free hand through her hair. “Alright, let me shower and put on some clothes.” She tells the droid. R2 beeps then rolls away.

Denise goes to the fresher to take a shower. After she puts on new panties and one of Kylo’s black under shirts. She brushes then dries her hair and then goes out to the living room where R2 is. Denise grabs a rag and sit on the couch. “Come here, R2, you need a good cleaning.” She says. R2 beeps happily going to her. As she is cleaning him Kylo walks in taking off his gloves and cape putting them on the kitchen counter. “There you go, R2, good as new.” Denise says putting down the rag. R2 beeps a thank you then beeps something else. “No, I’ll be okay. You go rest. I can take him.” She giggles. R2 looks at her then Kylo then back to her. He beeps his opinion then goes to the front door to rest.

Denise gets up tossing the rag with the other dirty towels then goes into the kitchen area. “You look better.” Kylo says breaking the silence.

“Thanks to you.” She says facing him. “Which I don’t see why?”

“Why? What?”

“That you saved me. You didn’t even remember me.”

“Snoke blocked you from my memory until he said you loved me.”

“I said I love Ben.”

“I still am Ben when I am with you.” He goes to her.

“You saved my live yes, but how can I trust you.” She crosses her arms over her chest.

“Let me prove to you that you can trust me.” He pleads.

Denise sighs looking at the ground then she looks back at him. “Fine, but if you fuck up I’m going back to mom.” She stresses.

“Deal, you will not regret it.” Kylo says smiling.

Denise rolls her eyes trying to not to smile. She walks past him to his commlink on the table. “Hux.” Denise says.

“Nise, it’s good to hear your voice.” Hux says.

“It’s good to hear yours, too.” She giggles. “Can you bring my clothes from my room and bring them to Kylo’s quarters, please.”

“Even what you had from the base?”

“Yes, even those.”

“I will do that for you.”

A while later, Hux comes and brings Denise’s clothes she asked for. She puts then in Kylo’s closet. “I see you are moving in with, Ren.” Hux says crossing his arms. Kylo glares at him and Denise puts her hand on his arm. “Your still going to play nice since I’m not leaving yet.” She says.

“Your not going back to, Leia?” Hux asks surprised.

“I’m giving him another chance.”

“And if I fuck up then I told her she can go back to the base.” Kylo adds.

Hux looks between them and then back to Denise. “Are you sure your okay with this? I can get a shuttle ready for you now.” Denise goes up to him and takes his hands. Kylo tries his best not to shield her from Hux. “Hux, you know how much I love Ben. I really want to be with him.” She grips his hands.

“Okay, but if he hurts you.”

“I’m not going to hurt her, Hux, I love her.” Kylo says agitated.

Denise goes up to Kylo and puts her hand on his cheek. “Ben, just calm down.”

“No, he thinks that I’m going to hurt you.”

“Yes, because I watched her get hurt too many times by Snoke.”

“Hux.” Denise pleads.

“No, he need to know what you went through.”

“What is he talking about?” Kylo asks looking at Denise.

“She was taken from a place of love. She wasn’t just mentally and physically abused and punished.”

Denise looks away from Kylo. “You were…” Kylo looks at Hux. “Did Snoke do it?”

“No, he had his guards do it. Plus, him forcing a bond with her. I was always there to pick up the pieces. I had to keep you a secret to her so she didn’t get hurt even more. Do you know how hard it was to see her thinking you forgot about her didn’t love her.” Hux stresses.

Kylo looks back over at Denise who has tears coming down her face. “Denise, I…” Kylo starts to walk up to her.

“I need to get some air.” She says walking out of the room as R2 follows her.

A few hours later, Kylo finds her in the throne room curled up on the chair. R2 can tell they need alone time and goes back to Kylo’s quarters. “You look beautiful on that throne.” Kylo says walking up to her.

“Puffy eyes in all.” She giggles.

“Yeah, no matter what you always look beautiful to me.”

Denise looks down then back up at him. “Snoke kept me in fear with his control. Making me feel like no one but him wanted me.”

“I want you.” He puts his hand on her cheek.

Denise smiles putting her hand on his. “Come on, lets go get you something to eat.” Kylo says helping her up. They go back to his quarters to have dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

A week goes by, Denise and Kylo sleep in separate rooms for the time being. Denise still keeps both Kylo and Hux from killing each other. Denise fixing up R2 when she gets a call from Hux telling her Kylo is throwing a fit. Her and R2 goes to the room Hux said Kylo would be in. They hear him yelling and things crashing. “Wait out here, R2.” Denise says. R2 beeps at her gesturing to her lightsaber. “I will only use it if I need to.” She reassures the droid. She goes in and closes the door behind her. “Ben.” She says. He keeps slashing his lightsaber around. “Ben.” She says again a little louder. He still doesn’t pay no mind to her. “Kylo Ren!” She yells. Kylo turns around swing his saber to kill whoever yelled his name. Denise blocks his saber with her. Kylo finally sees who called his name and drops his lightsaber. Denise deactivates her and puts it back on her belt. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He says dropping to his knees. He starts to cry and Denise sinks to her knees in front of him and holds him.

Denise finally gets him calmed down and takes him back to their quarters. That night, Denise walks up to Kylo screaming. She runs to his bedroom to see him thrashing around in his bed. Denise goes over to him and shakes him awake. “No!” He yells sitting up. He looks around and see Denise beside him. “Ben, it’s okay. You were having a bad dream.” She says scooting closer to him.

“Most of it already happened.” Kylo says running his hands through his hair.

“What do you mean?”

“I keep dreaming about when I killed Han Solo.” He looks at her.

Denise looks away trying not to cry. “I’m sorry I took him away from you.” Kylo says taking her hands. Denise looks at him rubbing her thumb across his knuckles. “I understand that you had something to prove to Snoke and I believe daddy knew what was going to happen when he went there. Which is one of the reasons why he didn’t want me to go.” She explains.

“I thought it would make the war in me stop, but it made it worse. Snoke was right about me.” Kylo looks down at their hands.

“No,” Denise lift his head up to look at her, “You are so much more then what Snoke said about you. You are strong and powerful with a great heart. And you don’t need to stop that war inside you,” She puts her hand on his heart, “You just need to find the balance and I can help you with that.”

Kylo puts his hand on hers grounding him to this moment. “You would help me?” He asks.

“Of course, I love you, Ben.”

“Can you sleep with me?”

Denise nods smiling and gets in next to him. He lays his head on her chest wrapping his arms around her waist. Denise puts her arms around him and strokes his sweat damp hair. She kisses the top of his head.


End file.
